Abyss
"This war, between the Suits, Symbiotes & Fae is meaningless, why should we fight each other when there is no reason to, the world is a cruel place, and because of that we have retreated from the surface, to a place where they cannot chase us. Here at the depths of the oceans we shall build our new haven, our new home, and woe those who try to take it." '-' King & Havoc Sonata of the Abyss, 20XX An Underwater Organization/Government, originally created for the sake of those who did not wish to get involved in the wars between Governments, Factions, Symbiotes & the Fae, consisting of Scavengers, Scientists & Soldiers, the Abyss has come to be known as the largest & strongest force under the Sea (excluding the Fae), widely known for their trading network between the factions & the Dark City that acts as their Home, Base & Trade center. Background 'Origins' The idea was born between two brothers, the older 'King' in a Suit, and the younger 'Havoc' carrying a Symbiote, neither wishing to fight either, but both being hunted by each other's kin. They fought side by side against anyone that attacked them from Suits to Symbiotes, and from Factions to Governments, by time they came to be known far & wide, gaining followers that neither wished to fight amongst each other, after few months they grew big enough to create a new faction, where both sides could grow stronger. Thus the Abyss was born. 'Ideals' "People united, will never be divided!" ''' - Motto of the people of Abyss The purpose of the Abyss is to create a place to those, who wish to escape the corruption & sodomy above,for both Suit bearers & Symbiotes. Abyss has grown to be the largest underwater faction with exosuits, with professional scientists & mechanics, they depend heavily in black market trading, that they have established in the Grand Market, to which they can profit from, with very little legal restraints from national bodies. while technological advances are their high priority, their most important income is gained from scavenging. Abyss works as an actual government, rather than an organization, with the idea to create a new underwater society where the diligent keep the gains, the society works as an Anarcho-communism with Merito- Technocratic rule, where all the unnecessary bureaucracy is removed, & the power is with the people. While similar, the Abyss works more like a society than a family, but still holds few same ideals like 'Outer Heaven', as well as 'Vox Populi'. '''Goals 1. Secure & Protect the Dark City and it's People. 2. Uphold the Peace in the Safe Zone of Grand Market. 3. Recover all Suit-Pods fallen into the Sea. 4. Uncover all the Secrets of the Fae Technology & Suits. 5. Expand, Grow & Prosper. 'History' Abyss was born 7 weeks after the initial drop, while not as strong & large as most factions, they had the advantage for having both suits & symbiotes in their ranks. After the takeover of the rigs, they concentrated most of their resources to research the Starship piece between them, with the aid of a few anonymous funders & companies, they began to build their sanctuary around the ship, with resources gained from black market trading & scavenging, they finished the main center of the city after a record time of 9 months, with the aid of Empyrean Knights who offered their aid, in exchange for parts from the shipwreck, from there the expanding of the city became easy, with it's full completion 13 months after, they had established a working leadership & secured themselves a base of operations and a new home, away from the corruption above, after the Dark City had been reinforced, it was opened to business, as a tax-free trade center open to all. These days Abyss is concentrating their resources into learning the secrets of the Fae's technology, to strengthen their ground against other factions & governments, while upon many times, they have depended on the services of Outer Haven, they are hoping to be able to overcome at least most dangers by themselves. 'Relations ' Abyss holds no hostility to most factions, as they depend on them for Income & trade. High Factions *Outer Haven - Friendly, Trade agreement *The Vox Populi - Friendly *United Nations - Neutral/Hostile Major Factions *The Safety Net - Friendly *Thunderbird Mail Service - Friendly *The Crusaders - Neutral *The Symbiotes - Neutral *The Fae - Neutral Minor Factions/Groups/Organizations *Empyrean Knights - Allied *The Brinkers - Friendly *Desperado Enforcement - Neutral/Hostile *The Pack - Neutral/Hostile *The Hunters - Hostile *Suit Cults - Neutral/Hostile *Elforce Alpha - Friendly 'Deep Sky Coalition' The Alliance between Abyss & Empyrean Knights, established after the Tanna Island Campaign, where the joint forces of the two factions fought against a suit cult, that had captured a part of the Fae's Mothership & entrenched their position at the islands, after defeating the cult & securing the artifact, they concluded that their previous encounters, trading & assistances given to each other, were enough reasons to enter an alliance, that came to be called The Deep Sky Coalition. The treaty includes: *Military alliance *Intelligence sharing *Technology sharing *Trade agreements Project 'Rapture' While currently the sights of Abyss are concentrated in the near future & survival, they are working on designing a new, larger version of a floating city that, once completed, will be sunken near the current city and combined with it. The current resource collecting is mostly being directed for the project, with current tidings, it is believed to be possible to start the initial building within 5 years. Leadership Master The Abyss is ruled by a Master, that is selected by the Council & by vote of the people, the Master possesses all the necessary authority & power, so Instant decisions can be made, If one of the Master does not follow the rules & regulations set by, the Council has the power to remove him & put on a vote for a new one. The Council Is an oligarchy of 20 of the most skilled & technical experts of their field, they keep the actual power in the society, they judge the possible candidates for the leadership of the Abyss, handle the votes & other actions that have an effect to the people as a whole. The 3 Generals The Generals command the military forces each of them leading a different branch. *'The Sword General' - Commands the majority of the Offensive forces, and is responsible for training new recruits & commanding the soldiers in war. *'The Shield General' - Commands the majority of the Defensive forces, and is responsible for the protecting & guarding the city, both inside & outside against all threats. *'The Shadow General' - Commands all the information gathering and cyber warfare, is responsible for spying other factions, governments & groups that could become a danger to the Abyss, also handles & protects the DeepNet. The Dark City The large fortress complex located between two oil-rigs at the sea floor, build around a piece of the Fae's mothership, that broke off from the actual ship, during the entrance to Earth's atmosphere, that acts as the HQ and home of the Abyss, most of the city is protected by heavy metal plating, designed to endure the heavy pressure, large portions are uncovered and lead into a series of underground caves, using the technology salvaged from the part of the "Gilded Matriarch". The city is full of factories, facilities, workshops, markets & other enterprises, everyday hundreds of suits visit there for repairs, shopping & upgrading their suits, weapons, armors can be found and bought here & with the aid of the Deep Sea Taxi, nearly everything is obtainable. The exact location of the city is kept in secret, but is more or less confirmed that it is located somewhere in the Pacific ocean, near a boundary of an tectonic plate. 'The Rigs' Two heavy oil-rigs, Hephaestus & Neptune, bore witness to the piece of the ship that fell not far away, and soon enough the various backers of the abyss purchased the rigs before their respective owners even knew the new importance about them. A group of scientists & engineers, alongside with the current head of R&D department Thorn, originally sent to study the shipwreck joined their ranks with the intention to uncover the secrets of the sunken technology, were soon hired by Abyss and put to work. Today the rigs have been modified with Fae technology and armer with anti-air weaponry, they act as entrances to the Dark City, drilling oil, receiving aerial & sea transports, venting oxygen down to the city and as landing platforms for the Heavy lift airships of Empyrean Knights, while they visit the city & maintain them. 'Grand Market' In the near center of the city lies a large dome, under it expands the Grand Market, with multiple walkways crisscrossing each other, connecting the different levels of the market, the market itself is separated into 5 districts, surrounding it spans the wall of hotels, nightclubs, bars, restaurants & other enterprises. If one is not sure where he is going, he will surely get lost at the heart of the market, with thousands upon thousands of people coming and going, very quickly one will get to see the entire mixture of the human race. The 5 districts *'Black Street District' - Governing all weapons, munitions, explosives & equipment trafficking *'White Street District' - Governing all medicinal & drug trafficking *'Blue-Lights District' - Governing all art, architecture, media & electronic trading *'Red-Lights District' - Governing all sex trade, brothels & 'adult clubs' *'Yellow-Lights District' - Governing all groceries & other consumables trafficking In here all your dreams can come true, and everything can be obtained, only human, Fae & Symbiote-trafficking is illegal, considered to be monstrous practice, other than that everything else can be found here, goods from all over the world, from weapons, medicine, art, food, drinks, drugs... Nearly everything considered illegal by other countries can be found, bought & enjoyed here, any currency can be changed to Abyssal Credits that act as the main currency, though American dollars & Euro's are accepted by most traders, anyone is free to come & go as they please, for the Dark City is kept as a ceasefire safe-zone for all, any who cause trouble or start a fight will be removed. Here all are welcome, suit users, symbiotes, Fae, as well as common people from the surface. 'Deep Sea Taxi' The main transportation for most people to get into the Dark City, other than through the rigs, the taxis are large, endurable submarines that travel with the maximum speed of 56 knots (approximately 107 km/h), they carry both people & small cargo from surface to Dark City and vice versa, each capable of carrying 100 passengers & 1 ton of cargo. While they are faster and capable of outrunning most marine vehicles, they still posses thick armor plating & necessary armaments to protect themselves, while also carrying a few suit users (mainly Typhoon class) onboard. While working mostly around the Pacific ocean, they travel all around the world transporting people from place to place, as well as sensitive cargo & equipment, around the oceans there are small outpost, created to allow them to rest, refuel & handle any necessary repairs. 'The R&D Department' The head of the scientific engineering and research, lead by Thorn, one of the original scientist send to research the spacecraft, the large complex consisting of several smaller sections, each dedicated for certain field of research, they produce a continuous flow of information while trying to reach their goals, making numerous inventions & machines to better the standing of Abyss, while not nearly as skilled or funded as their counterparts in the Empyrean Knights, they have made several scientific discoveries concerning the alien artifacts, suits, symbiotes & secrets held by the depths. 'The Purgatory' The Geothermal Power Plants, located outside the city, near the edges of an tectonic plate, producing all the energy for the city, there is currently a research going on to find out if the energy from the power plants could be made an alternative power source for the suits. While not quite large, the plants are complicated in design & require a large amount of on-duty personnel to be present, should something break or malfunction, it could endanger a large part of the city & people inside. Because of these dangers the plant, originally designed to be fairly visible, had to be heavily fortified against outer threaths, with proper precautions the possible dangers of critical break-down have been minimized and other secondary power souces have been installed. The plant is one of the largest employers of the city, with over 1000 personnel listed in the work-schedule, there is also at least 10 suits present at all times, designed for engineering & enduring extreme temperatures. Military While not the largest or the strongest of the factions, the troops of the abyss tend to be well organized & trained in underwater combat, containing weaponry from the black market hub and integrating new technology developed by the research department. While they are one of the smaller factions suitwise, they have invested their main military resources into defenses, combining human & Fae technology, making their city a difficult fortress to invade or attack. The Abyss is also buying all possible tech related to the suits in order to better their own & developing more. 'Military Network - DeepNet' The DeepNet is the cornerstone of the Dark City's defense & information gathering, it controls all the drones, turrets, blast & pressure doors, security stations and military assisting of the suit users, the networks core is located deep in the heart of the city and governed by the 'Sisters', two AI's separated from their suits and integrated into the network: *'Isis' - A combat designed AI commanding most of the offensive capabilities, controlling perimeter defenses & battle drones, original companion of Bulldog *'Suzaku' - An Engineer AI commanding most of the defensive capabilities, overseeing all repair operations, building management & overall maintenance, original companion of Rocko. 'Military Forces' The basic military forces, soldiers & others, while not as large as most factions, the troops of the Abyss are well trained, organized & equipped, having enough firepower but not the experience to take on small armies., though not often seen, as Abyss usually, doesn't openly attack others, preferring tactics, cloack&dagger and subterfuge, over direct force & assault. The Suits & other assets are divided into several groups, each tasked with different purpose in defending the city & attacking enemies: Attack Squads - The main fighting forces of Abyss, over half of the suit users & Symbiotes belong to these squads. *'Lurkers' - Most of them are mesh-suit operators with stealth capabilities, quick & agile scouts scouring the perimeter, most of them are lightly armed, *'Silencers' - Like Lurkers but more heavily armed, designed for quick assassination style attacks, closing in under invisibility and striking in the back. *'Vanguard '- Aka. Martyr's, heavily armored suit users designed to rush&crush tactic, the spearhead to pierce the enemy formations, rarely used since Abyss does not usually do assault warfare. *'Typhoons' - From light to medium suits with variety of weapons from melee to ranged & explosive, they act as the basic troops and are most numerous. *'Shredders' - An all-Symbiote group depending from their build, they assist other groups making use of their senses & biological capabilities. *'Hurricanes' - All the Heavy class suits, armed to the teeth with missiles & gauss guns, acting as the crude strength of the forces, some strong enough to crush light-suits with their bare hands. Defense Squads - Troops mainly tasked to defend Abyss in all fields, in battle their comrades, at home their city, at duty the perimiter, from light to heavy suit users, creating a force of tactical, calculated, defenders. *'Guardians' - Basic defense troops, mesh-light suit users, *'Enforcers' - Medium defense troops *'Phalanx'es' - Heavy defense troops Support Squads - Troops mainly tasked to assist the attack squads in combat, outside of combat handling repair & maintenance work, 1/3 of the suit users belong to these squads *'Hives' - Light-Medium suits mainly equipped with drones, working as support units they keep to the back lines. *'Seekers' - Light suits used for support & command, possessing advanced underwater detectors & sensors, they can detect every non-infiltrator class stealth fields, passing this information to other combat units, also acting as field medics/repairmen. *'Escorts' - Light-Medium suits equipped with EMP's, radar/sonar disruptor's & strong energy shields, they act as a guard units, protecting their convoy & disrupting enemies from afar. Mechanic Squads - Consisting only of drones controlled by AI's *'Mantas' - Ray-shaped, dummy AI controlled underwater drones, guarding the perimeters, they are weak alone so they attack in packs of 5-15. *'Stingrays' - Larger version of the basic drones, reaching over 3 meters in length, nearly thrice the size of the Mantas, they act as command units that support the Swarms, they are slower but posses better armaments & armor. *'Vipers' - Small, dummy AI controlled, drone submarines, slow & bulky but heavily armed & armored, they used to defend the city from outside threats. *'Hellsaws' - Small & quick drones surrounded by rotating damascus blade, with several small propulsion devices, making it extremely agile, even in tight places, while not useful against medium & better armors, they are extremely dangerous to un-armored units & creatures Special Squads - The Elite squads, being the smallest in numbers, but making up for it with raw skill & experience *Rusalkai - The all-female squad, named after the female ghosts, water nymphs & mermaid-like demons that dwelt in a waterways in Slavic mythology, they use deep black mermaid suits and are the fastest & the most mobile force under the sea, they move in groups and stalk their victims disorienting them with special sonic disruptor's, until striking them with deadly blades, most never see them coming in the dark waters. *'Rapiers' - An elite water-to-air squad, using experimental suits, they act as the only squad capable of aerial operations in Abyss, formed after the 'Marshall Islands Incident', following the alliance with Empyrean knights, they became the liaison between the two organizations, forming a professional bond between them. 'Military Defenses' As well as the forces above, numerous sentries turrets and traps are scattered around & near the Dark City used to defend it of which the DeepNet oversees and controls. *'Retaliator' - Anti-Armor torpedo launcher, located in the ocean floor, used against suits, boats & submarines. *'Pulverizer' - Anti-Suit Ion Cannon turret, mounted in few key locations around the Dark City, though bulkier than the ones used by suits, they are linked to the generators powering the city. *'Punisher' - Light Gun Sentry, dotted around key locations to provide necessary fire-power in case of attack. *'Ambusher' - Magnetic Proximity Mines, mounted in the rock formations surrounding the city, used mainly in small areas where is little to no space to maneuver. *'Fortitude Defense Grid' - Trap nets made of endurable materials, that are launched from turrets. The nets are five pointed & have small motors that propel the net quickly forward to entangle and slow enemy suits. Category:Factions Category:Suits Category:Abyss Category:Pilots Category:Needs Work Technology The various drones, suits, machines & other technological advances developed by the R&D department. Manta Drone mark V The most widely known technological achievement of the Abyss, is the dummy A.I controlled, deep sea drones, that act as a perimeter guard, light assault unit, quick scout & many other purposes, around the Dark City. Developed by the current Master, King Sonata, the people of Abyss are widely depending on then for menial tasks, as well as combat assist, while they are not heavily armed, being designed for speedy movement, they posses enough firepower, in the form of small torpedo's, mines & short range laser cutters, one alone can cause serious damage to most small size boats & submarines, and are too quick to hit by conventional weapons. They also have short robot arms folded in their cephalic fins, that are used in engineering & repair operations around the underwater complexes. Due to their relatively small size & easy manufacturing, their numbers grow daily, already in thousands, they can easily be seen moving in large swarms around the city. Stream Mark III suit The standardised military suits, used mainly by Typhoons, designed specifically for under/deep sea combat, quick, light & potentially armed, using group tactics & superior deep sea maneuverability, alongside Hives they create a deadly combination of speed & force, posing a threat even to heavy combat suits. They differ from normal suits, with added fins to stabilizing their movement through water, and receive sonar echoes much better, they posses upgraded navigation aid & enhanced vision, making them more receptive of any anomalies in their surrounding area. They can carry & use various tools around the Dark City, while performing repairs & maintenance with the Vipers. With these possibilities they are the edge of the troops of Abyss. Viper Sub Drone mark I One of the drones developed by the aid of engineers from Empyrean Knights, slow, heavy & bulky, but strongly armed, medium combat unit, capable of causing serious harm to most undersea vehicles and suits. Mainly used around the Dark City, guarding the perimeter while also carrying small cargo that can be supplied to troops & engineers, that are far from the city maintaining the defenses & other facilities, while they are clumsy, they are used for heavy lifting when repairing or building new structures. Repair Drone mark VI Small, round & easily manufactured drones, designed for repair & maintenance work around the city and it's premises, they are unarmed but posses Wi-Fi & external sensors copied from the suits that allow them to calculate & search for possible malfunctions or damages sustained by the structures. They were developed by Thorn, to aid in the initial building of the Dark City & it's foundations, in the months of building the city, they proved to be invaluable workforce & assistance, even to this day the original drones are well maintained & respected for their services towards the great home of the Deep. Notable Members *King Sonata - One of the founders, older brother to Havoc, current Master of Abyss, developer of the Mantas. Uses Light Engineer suit. *Havoc Sonata - One of the founders, younger brother to King, One of the Council. Has an Alpha class Symbiote. *Blue Demon - One of the founders, refused a place in the Council, strongest Symbiote in the Abyss, leader of the Shredders. Has an Predator class Symbiote. *Everfree - One of the founders, One of the Council, leader of the Typhoons. Uses a light sahuagin suit. *Revenant - One of the Council, leader of the Hurricanes. Uses Heavy Sahuaqin suit. *Red Dragon - One of the council, researcher that developed artificially grown gills, now mainly used in re-breathers, and few other notable experiments. Has an Hunter class Symbiote. *Green Wolf - One of the Hurricanes, gave his A.I to be used in the defenses of the city. Uses Heavy Assault suit. *Scorpion - One of the Council, founder & leader of the Silencers. Uses Mesh Infiltrator suit. *Copper Knight - One of the founders, One of the Council, strongest suit user of the Abyss, leader of the Rapiers. Uses Medium Harpy suit. *Wrath - Leader of the Rusalkai, uses light Mermaid suit. *Thorn - Head Scientist, One of the Council, leader of the R&D department Other Members *Trapper *Mr Vodka *Leviathan *Bulldog Category:Factions Category:Suits Category:Abyss Category:Pilots Category:Needs Work